Lucky Star K
by Jamie38459
Summary: Konata and her friends(Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki) relive their memories/moments when they first met as kids(Or at least, try to anyways)... [Warning: Mild Language]
1. Chapter 1: Meet Konata

Lucky Star K[Part 1]

* * *

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

It was just another crazy day back at the Izumi Residence(Or a house, maybe it should be called that instead); no it's not like _that_ kind of crazy where some guy ends up in a house filled with other girls and they get into fights and there's fan service and all that, or when aliens come and invade the place but then- oh wait this is turning into an off-topic parody isn't it? Um, ok anyway, there were three girls[each of them unlikable] and they sort of have adventures and fight other people and time travel in pots, All while _not _making Manga in a Manga club- no wait, that was just a not-so-good TV show, on TV. A blue headed midge- I mean kid- I mean figure was flipping through channels on her TV, unsatisfied with what's on for the moment. She sighed in disbelief, wondering what is happening to anime, one of the things(Next to Manga and video games) that she cherished and grew up with. Now it seems like they were running out of fresh ideas[yet again] and are re-cycling them over and over again.

"And to think, we were getting anime like M dok M g!c which was made about a year ago and now there's stuff like… this" The girl muttered disappointedly.

* * *

She decided to turn off the TV for now and go get something to eat. The blue-haired girl took out a cup of ramen noodles and put them in the microwave while humming an anime tune, and waited. She eventually came to a non-shocking conclusion, _'I'm bored again. Aw man, what am I suppose to do while waiting for the ramen to cook up?'_ she thought to herself, thinking rather impatiently. Just then, she heard somebody calling her name.

"Konata-san, are you in there?"

It was her sweet little cousin, Yutaka Kobayakawa, who seemed to be looking for her older cousin for some reason. Though she could at least ask her older older cousin Yui about it, but she's... elsewhere.

"Um, if I'm not bothering you by any chance..." She started off, but Konata leaped up from where she was currently sitting, wrapping her arms around the younger, in a tight hug, interrupting her in the process.

"Oh not at all. In fact, I'm actually very happy that you came to see me and talk to me, mainly cause I'm soooo bored and I don't know what to do while waiting for my ramen to cook up! "

"Uh, ok...?"

Konata calms down, breathing in and out and then asking:

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Could you help me with this?" Yutaka takes a book out(Don't ask where it came from) to show her.

Konata freaks out again, if it's one thing she _doesn't_ know about, it's homework[and schoolwork, and paying attention to non anime/manga/game related topics], but she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Um, isn't there anyone else in this house that would, you know, help out?" She asked Yutaka, to which she replied "Um, no, not that I know of."

Cue Konata Izumi's father sulking in the background "Oh come on, I can be helpful too ya know... :(" Poor guy.

* * *

Anyways, Konata tried thinking of what her cousin should do. "Hmm..."

Then she thought of something, "Oh, now why didn't I think of it before?"

"What's that?" Yutaka asks.

"I'll just talk to Miyuki-chan on the phone and see if _she'll _help with your problem!"

"Eh? But what if she's busy?"

"Aw, don't worry about it Yutaka. Besides, she's always got time for me :3" Konata goes for the phone and tries to dial the number.

"Um, Konata...?"

"Hmm, what is it Yu?"

"Um, well, since I see you hang out with your friends so many times, ya know, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami? And you guys have lots of fun together. Well, I was kind of wondering, how and when did you girls first meet? Do you remember?"

"Hmmm, when we first met eh?" Konata pondered for a moment.

Then after thinking for a moment, she replied, "Actually yeah, I do remember the time where we all met. Now let's see, I believe it all started in Middle School..."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Miyuki

Lucky Star K[Part 2]

* * *

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

_AN: Recap- A blue haired otaku girl named Konata was bored and so, tried making/cooking some ramen noodles, but ended up being bored again. Her younger cousin Yutaka came to look for Konata for some help with some problems on her booklet(Homework, to put it in shorter terms, maybe should of said that from the get go), so Konata decides to[try and] call her friend Miyuki about it. Yutaka wonders how her older cousin met her friends for the first time and asks her about it. And that's where the story picks up on, yea I know, sounds pretty lame..._

* * *

"So uh, Kona-chan?" Yutaka asks innocently to her older cousin Konata. "I _have_ noticed for a while that you've been hanging around with your friends a lot. Ya know who I'm talking about, right? Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami? Well, I was kind of wondering, if you don't mind me asking, but how did you guys first meet each other?"

"Hmmm..." Konata thought about it for a moment.

After that she then replied with "Oh, actually I think do remember! Are you sure you wanna hear it though? Might be a little complicated for ya."

Yutaka nods in excitement. "Okay then, now I'm pretty sure it all started in Middle School, or was in Elementary? Nah it was in Middle School. Anyways..."

* * *

Cueing the flashback sequence that you've probably seen many, many times back into the Middle School where the girls are, only probably smaller[and possibly cuter :3]. A car was seen driving by near the school, the person driving it had short blue hair. The person next to him, also had blue hair but it wasn't as short(No pun intended). The shorter girl opened the car door and stepped out of it. She had her school uniform on and an anime-like backpack strapped around her shoulders. She turned to her father who was waving goodbye to her, she waved back.

"So long my little Blossom, hope you have a great first day at school!"

"Daaaaaad..." The li- fun-sized girl replied, "Stop calling me that, I'm more of a buttercup, though I would make a great leader for an anime or manga club"

The father laughs. "That's my girl, go get'em Konata"

"Ok dad I will bye." She waved goodbye again before the car drove off.

Cutting back to the present time, "Now I know what your thinking, 'where the hell does the meeting friends part come in?'"

...

* * *

Present Konata asks her younger cousin. "Um, actually..."

"Well, I'll tell ya, it comes in nearly _right_ after that!"

"Um, is that a real sentence Kona-chan?"

"Well it is in _my_ book :3 Now where was I? Oh yea"

...

* * *

**Back to the past where we see Konata looking around the school hallway for her classroom.** _'It should be around here somewhere,'_ she thought. So she was walking, trying to find where my class is, then suddenly, she saw this really cute pink haired girl wearing glasses scurrying around all worried like trying to find her classroom.

"Oh my gosh, how could this have happened? Why do I always get myself in a jam like this?" She said to herself, she was not a happy camper that's for sure.

She looked at Konata, wondering if she is having the same problem as well. "Um, hey do you know-"

"Yeah I know where I'm suppose to go. It's somewhere down this hall..."

Well _that_ answered her question!

"Um, do you know where to get Ms. Uki's class?"

"Uh, I, believe it's on the second floor?"

"Oh ok, I'll check there. Arigatou(Thank you)" The girl said with a smile and ran off... and then tripped on nothing. Then got back up and ran again.

...

* * *

"Wow, that was so nice of you Kona-chan." Yutaka praises[yet again].

"Yeah but you know, I was just guessing..."

Konata put her hand on the back of her head in embarrassment. "I never thought that was actually the right way to go."

"Oh wow... your good."

* * *

"Anywho..." Konata continues, "It was fourth period, one before lunch, and I wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. Ok not surprising in the least. But when the teacher was calling someone a solve a problem, it looked like he was pointing at me, and I didn't know what to do! I wasn't paying any attention at all to what he was saying. But then I realized that he was actually pointing at that girl from before..."

"And, you realized that now?" Yutaka asks, looking all confused.

"Well yeah, anyways, she stood up and answered that question without even thinking(Or maybe she was, she is smart after all)! It was remarkable! Never have I ever seen anything like that before. Well except that one time when I was playing an MMMORPG, man that was a load of fun."

As the class was about to end, the teacher gave homework assignments on the subject and Konata was stumped. "Damn it..." She thought, "How am I suppose to figure this out!? I don't know anything about atoms!"

"You don't know about atoms?"

Oh crap, apparently she was thinking too loud. "Uh, no, yea? No-yes?" Konata didn't know what to say to pinky over there.

"Well, I probably shouldn't give away too much, but what I do know is that there are Protons that have positive energy, Electrons which have Negative energy, and Electrons with no energy. Or was it equal?"

"Wow, you know so much!" Konata was impressed.

"Oh it's nothing really..." The pink haired girl said modestly.

"Oh but it is something, something, cool! Hey, I have an idea, let's have a study party, we can help with each other with our homework and such."

"Oh, I don't know, I should at least ask my mom about that..."

"Do so and then let me know, ok? Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Izumi Konata"

"Konata huh? Well, my name is Takara Miyuki, it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too."

The two giggled and beamed at each other. It looks like it was gonna be an ok kind of start, to a more than ok kind of friendship...

* * *

_To be Continued..._

* * *

_AN: Next time, we'll be seeing what happens when Konata and Miyuki meet Tsukasa for the first time. Till then, thank you so very much for reading and I hope your having a fantastic day(Yeah I know, SuperJeenius says that, but I like SuperJeenius :3)..._


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Tsukasa

Lucky Star K[Part 3]

* * *

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

_AN: Recap, Konata explains to her younger cousin Yutaka how she met Miyuki for the first time while she is waiting for her friend to call her back as well as the ramen noodles to get cooked up. Surprisingly, it goes well. Konata in the past sets up a study not date party for the first time with Miyuki since she seems to be nice and smart, and, that's about it. Exciting ain't it? Okay then, back to the story..._

* * *

"_Damn it, why isn't she calling?"_ Konata mumbled as she dialed Miyuki's number for the fifth time.

"Um, maybe she's busy and doesn't have time to pick up the phone right now?" Yutaka guesses.

Konata wonders for a brief moment how Yutaka knew how she was able to read her thoughts? But then again, she was probably thinking out loud again. Either that or Yutaka's secretly an alien.

"Why don't we just continue waiting for her Kona-chan? I mean, unless you got some better ideas..."

Konata brightens up, a little too quickly. "Yeah, like telling you the rest of that story!"

"Um, Kona-chan, no offense or anything but-"

"Don't worry Yu, I'll do my work later."

"_She still didn't do her work!?"_ Yutaka had thought, quite shocked about the fact that her older cousin hasn't done her school work yet. Did she get tired or did she just get lazy?

"Ok now your probably wanting to know what happened after that, right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so."

"Alright then." Konata sat down on a chair that was somewhere near the kitchen and continued on with the story.

But not before clearing her throat. "There I was, walking down the hallways after school had ended, talking about the not study date party with my new friend, Miyuki-chan."

* * *

Cue another flashback, where we see the two girls[again] as middle schoolers.

"So Miyuki-chan, where do you wanna have the not study date party at, my house or your house?" Little Konata asks her 'new' friend.

"Miyuki-chan?"

"Mmm hmm. That's what I'll be calling you from now on. Ya know, since were friends and all. So, where do you wanna hang out?"

"Um, I'm not sure Izumi-."

"Oh please, you can call me Konata."

"I'm not sure about that Konata." Miyuki replies softly.

"I never have had something like this brought up to me before."

"Then let's go to your place, I am kind of curious on what it looks like. That is, if it's ok with you and your parents."

"Oh not at all! My mom loves guests, I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

"Hmmm, I see. And what about your dad?"

"Oh, um, I don't want to talk about that."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's alright."

As the two head downstairs and get their things out of their lockers, they notice a tall, somewhat creepy man talking to a little purple haired girl.

"Hey, who's that?" Konata asked, pointing at the man outside of the school.

"Hmm, I don't quite know," Miyuki replies, "but she doesn't look too happy, that's for sure."

They see her slowly backing away and the guy's slowly inching forward. Konata gasps and points again "It's a pedophile! I have to save her before it's too late!"

Konata drops her stuff and bolts outside. "Konata wait, how do you even know what that is?"

Konata busts open the doors and stands inbetween the man and the purple girl. "Now the hell do you think your doing to this poor innocent child?"

She barked at the man. The man started talking, but it was in some language that she could not understand.

_"Dang it, what the hell is he saying?"_ Konata thought in her head, but decided to at least try and guess.

"I'll take _that_ as an insult sir," Konata retorted, "and as punishment for trying to harm her and for insulting my status, I will show no mercy."

"U-um," The purple girl spoke, "I-I appreciate the help, but I'm not a child, I'm actually in the same school as-"

The man continued to speak in some weird language. This time in a higher toned voice. "Alrighty then, let's go. **MORTAL KOMBAT!**"

The two began to fight. Or at least, Konata began to beat the ever living crap out of the man. _**Video game style.**_ "Um, excuse me? Can I point out that the man wasn't trying to harm me in anyway he was just-"

Game announcer: **FINISH HIM **

"Holy crap where did that voice come from!?" The little girl panicked.

"Alright." Konata says all pumped up. "Here we go, the super mega triple ultra chocolate covered with sauce *breathes* KICK!" Bam! She kicked in the stomach and sends him flying (Literally) in the pile of trash[**Fatality, somewhat**], all while she does her finishing pose and cry. "Yahoo! I am invincible!"

Game announcer: **Midget Otaku Wins.**

She turns to the purple girl who was on knees all petrified. She walks over and extends her hand.

"Need some help?"

"Uh, n-n-n-no thanks, I can g-g-get up on my own."

"Humph, no need to thank me little girl, I'm always happy to help anyone who's in need." Konata boasts.

"Just as long as it has nothing to do with homework slash schoolwork."

"Oh, I got my big sis for that."

"Konata, are you alright?" Miyuki calls out as she comes outside along her and her friends belongings.

"Oh hi Miyuki-chan. Thanks for bringing my stuff along. Yeah, I'm ok, and so is this girl."

"Phew that's a relief."

"Can I please get a say in this?" The girl asks nicely.

"Oh, ok kid. So what's up?" Konata asks.

"Well, first off, I have a name, and that's Hiiragi Tsukasa." She started off, "Second, that man wasn't going to hurt me, he was just some foreigner that was asking me for directions. I know cause he was talking in some weird language, and I sadly didn't know what he was saying, so I thought about running away to where my sister was."

Miyuki looked at Konata funny while she couldn't help but turn away sheepishly.

"We are really sorry with happened, it's just that-"

"Oh no it's fine really. Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting."

"Nah, don't worry about it."

"Anyways," Konata says, "Where _is_ your big sister? She sure is taking a while to get here, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Tsukasa replies.

"But the thing is, I'm the one who usually gets to a destination later than her and yet- Oh no, I forgot we were suppose to meet in the biology room! Oh man, Kagami's probably waiting on _me_ and _I'm_ the one who's running late, again!" She dashes off back into the school. Or at least try to anyways. But not without turning and waving goodbye to Konata and Miyuki.

"Thanks for trying to help anyway miss."

"Call me Konata!" She waves back.

"Thank you Konata." Tsukasa though wasn't watching where she was going and hit the doors on accident.

Fortunately, she wasn't hurt, and goes back into the school safe and sound.

"Ya know Konata, I was still surprised that you went and tried to protect her like that. That was real nice of you. Even though he _was _a foreigner." Konata makes a sheepish grin.

A car parks in front of the school afterward. "Oh, that's my ride." Miyuki called.

She waved at the car to let them know that she's there. "So, what time do you think you'll come on over?" She asks her friend.

"I'll be there at around seven or so."

"Great, I'll see you there."

"Ok see ya." Miyuki opens the car door, goes in, and closes the door.

Miyuki and Konata wave goodbyes at each other as the car drives away. Now all that's left is too get Konata back home. Hmm, wonder what's taking her dad so long to come and et her? Maybe she should of taken a bus or something.

To be continued...

_AN: Next time, we might actually get to see what happens when Konata and Miyuki meet Tsukasa's big sister Kagami. Stay tuned :3_


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Kagami

Lucky Star K[Part 4]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap: Konata talks to Yutaka, her younger cousin, about how she first met Tsukasa (Which was due to an 'accident parse'). She and Miyuki __**finally**__ set up the time for the study party and Konata and Miyuki part their ways for now._

**Meanwhile in the present time, a beep was heard from the microwave, interrupting Konata's storytelling in the process...**

"Oh, my ramen noodle's are ready. It's about dang time, I'm starving!" Konata says, while walking towards the microwave.

She opens the door and tries to take the cup out, but pulls away quickly. "Ouch," Konata yelps, "that really hurt!" That's when she came to a realization, "Oh yea, I forgot, the cup just got finished cooking, so of course it'd be hot." She let out a sheepish giggle.

"Hey Kona-chan?" Yutaka asks her older cousin, "Where do you think Takara-san could be right now?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Probably in the shower or something, that's why she's so damn busy."

_'Look, I know you're a teenager and all, but can you at least tone down the language just a little bit?' _Yutaka thinks to herself, a little too loud.

A knock echoes through the room, the two girls turn towards the sound and find that the source was coming from behind the front doors. "Oh, I'll go get that." Yutaka declares, and goes toward the door to open it.

"Okay, but ask who it is first just in case." Konata reminds her.

"Hai!" The younger cousin checks the door and asks who is there before opening it.

"It's us," A voice Konata found to sound very familiar replied back, "can we come in?"

"Oh, Kagami, of course you can come in! Is your sister with you too?"

"Yeah, she sure is."

"Ok then." Yutaka opens the door for the Hiiragi sisters, and they head back inside the Izumi apartment.

"Why, hello there Yutaka, how's it going?" Tsukasa asks nicely.

"Oh, I'm doing good, thank you for asking." She replies back to her.

"Ya know, it's been a while since we last met hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it certainly has. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why did you guys come to visit us?"

But before Tsukasa could answer, Konata bursts out of the kitchen and moves forward to hug the girls with joy, somewhat. "Hiiragi-chans, you came to help me help my younger cousin with school work! I'm so glad!"

"Wait, what?! Why would we come here for that?" Kagami retorts, pushing the otaku away from her and her sister.

"Because...you love me?"

"Ha, yeah, right!"

"Waahhh, Kagamin is so mean!" Konata fake sobs, and then adds a snarky comment: "Probably should call her Kaga-mean from now on..."

"Oh shut up!" Kagami yells back at her. "Anyway, we came here to visit and see how you guys are doing; it was Tsukasa's idea after all."

"That's right." Tsukasa happily agrees.

"Well, now that you mention it, we were just talking about how Kona-chan and Tsukasa-chan met." Said Yutaka. "Would ya like to listen to the rest?"

Kagami wasn't pleased with this at all. "Alright, _'Kona-chan'_, now what have you been telling your cousin about us?"

"Oh, actually, I haven't talked about you yet, but was about to in a few!" Konata replies.

_'Oh great, am I going to have to listen to this now?'_ Kagami thinks to herself, and sighs in disbelief.

Konata clears her throat before telling the story, again. "Now, fast forwarding, at Miyuki-chan's place where-"

"Wait, I thought you said this was when you first met us, why are you at Miyuki's house?" Tsukasa interrupts. "Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting Kona-chan!"

"Nah it's alrigh-"

"Wait, you didn't go there to rob the place did you?" Kagami asks suspiciously.

"No, I did not rob her place. Anyways..."

* * *

**At Miyuki's house, Konata arrives and is in awe at how big and white the place was, and how hot mom her mom was. **

"Well, what do you think?" Miyuki asks, anticipated.

"It looks amazing!" Konata exclaims while examining her mother's... body.

"Um, Konata-san? I was talking about my house..."

"Yeah, and I said that they are amazing."

"Welcome to our house Miss Izumi, hope you enjoy your stay here." Miyuki's mom kindly says.

"Why thank you Miss Miyuki's mom."

* * *

"Wait, why were you looking at Miyuki's mom that way?" Kagami interrupts this time. "And how did you even know what 'those' were yet, you didn't even get to puberty at that time!"

"Don't you remember Kagamean? I've played dad's ero-games before..."

"Oh yeah."

_'Wait, WHAT? Her dad let her play 'those' games when she was younger!? What else have they been doing behind my back?'_ Yutaka thinks while in a peril state.

"Now as I was saying before I got RUDELY interrupted..." Konata glares at Kagami during the last words in that sentence, "We went to Miyuki's bedroom and we were trying to study..."

* * *

"Hey Miyuki, I didn't know you collected manga!" Young Konata proclaims as she was staring at the books in her room.

"Well, um, it's not really 'manga' parse, but-" Miyuki starts off, until she then realizes why they were in here in the first place. "Hey, we came here to study, remember?"

"Actually no I don't."

Miyuki sighed in disbelief.

* * *

So did Kagami, upon hearing what had happened next. "Typical Konata..."

Then Tsukasa pondered for a moment, "Hey, I'm kind of wondering, how _did_ Kona-chan and Miyuki-chan meet again?"

Now Konata sighed in disbelief, "Guess that means I'll have to start from scratch, huh."

"Not really," Kagami replies, "cause I'm pretty sure yours wasn't even true."

"Huh? What do you mean Kagami-sama?" Yutaka asks.

"Well, I was there when the two met. And let me tell ya, it wasn't a pretty sight to see..."

* * *

** Cutting back to the school where the Lucky Star girls were younger.**

A purple haired girl in two ponytails was trying to find her way to her class, when she saw a blue haired(with a fake mustache) that lookedsomewhat like Konata asking a pink haired girl that looked like Miyuki something... stupid. The pink haired girl didn't look too happy though, in fact, she looked more confused if anything.

"Hey," The blue haired asked, "Give me your money."

"Um, I said no." The-Miyuki-look-a-like responded.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have-ta touch yo boobs then."

"Hey leave her alone, weirdo!" The purple haired girl stood in-between them.

"Curses," The blue haired muttered, "foiled again! Just you wait, Purple, I will get her if it's the last thing I do!" She drops a smoke bomb and makes a dash for it.

Purple turns to the Miyuki-look-a-like and asks, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah," She responds, "I'm fine thank you."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Konata was appalled by that so-called story that Kagami says is 'real'. "How can that so-called story be possibly real? I'd never say that to Miyuki-chan! I would probably ask her for the boobs and _then_ the money, if she had any."

"Riiiiiiight." Kagami said, not believing her in the slightest.

Yutaka was wondering why she was related to Konata, while Konata turns her head toward Tsukasa and yells out "Hey Tsukasa, do you believe in what your sister is saying?"

"Hey don't get her into this," Kagami retorts, "she wasn't even there! But I'm sure whatever you said in your so-called 'story' isn't all-that plausible either."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tsukasa, do you remember when we met Miyuki-chan?"

"Oh, me?" Tsukasa hesitates at first, but tries to answer her question anyway. "Well, don't get mad if it ain't like yours, ok?"

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Ok, now let's see what I can remember..."

To Be Continued...

_AN: Next time, we get to see what the girls meeting Miyuki again was like, only told from Tsukasa's point of view. Until then..._

_Also, sorry I made them seem a little out of character at some parts, ok..._

_And also also, I have a poll up on my profile if ya want to see it, just saying..._


	5. Chapter 5: Meet The Chocolate Cornet :P

Lucky Star K[Part 5]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap: While Konata Izumi was trying to finish her story about her and Miyuki when they were little kids, her OTHER friends - preferably named Tsukasa and Kagami, come over for a visit. They eventually find out that Konata was telling a story to her younger cousin about how she and her friends first met. Kagami gets into an argument with Konata saying that her side of the story is most likely to be bogus. The two convince Tsukasa to try and tell HER side of the story in order to find out whose side she's on. And so/thus, the 'story battle' begins..._

* * *

"...I believe you guys actually met _after _class and before, and it was in the cafeteria when it happened too." Tsukasa tries her darn hardest to explain her side of the story to sister Kagami and her friend Konata – oh and Yutaka as well.

"Humph, looks like your wrong Kagamean!" Konata snickers at her friend.

"Oh please, this is just what she thinks happened that day, nothing more, and nothing less."

"You're just saying that because she ain't taking your side of the story :3"

"Hey, that's not true!"

"Um, guys? What about the story...?" Tsukasa kindly asks.

"Oh, sorry sis." Kagami responds to her younger sister's question. "Please, go on."

"Okay." Tsukasa says determinedly. "Now where was I?"

* * *

**The next scene opens up inside of the school cafeteria** – it's where people eat of course, where we see sisters Kagami and Tsukasa waiting in line for some food. Well, Kagami already got her food, it's just that she was waiting for her sister to get hers.

"Hey sis," She calls out to her little sister, who was still waiting in line to get her meal. "do you want me to find a seat while your still getting your food?"

"Sure thing onee-chan!" Tsukasa calls back.

"Okay!" Her older sister says as she walks around to find a table for the two of them to sit on.

While doing so she comes across Miyuki, who was quietly sitting alone for the moment eating her lunch. Kagami walks on over to the table. "Hey Miyuki, are these seats taken?" She asks with a smile.

"Oh, not at all." Miyuki replies. "Would you like to sit here?"

"Can I?"

"Well of course you can Kagami."

* * *

"Um, Tsukasa?" Kagami says to her younger sister, interrupting the story in the process.

"Yes, onee-san?"

"Look, not to be rude or anything, but if someone is asking if you'd like to be somewhere, then they'd obviously want you to be there, with them, as well. Does that make sense?"

"Oh your right! I'm sorry, I'm not used to telling a story..."

Konata crosses her arms on her 'pride' chest "Hmm hmmm, typical Tsukasa. Typical, innocent, Tsukasa. Even today she still isn't good at wording things out."

"Hey, I wouldn't talk if I were you Konata. When you were little, you couldn't word out simple vocabulary words..." Kagami explains.

"Aw come on Kagamean that was when I was just—"

"and you still can't word them out, can you?"

"To be honest, I think _you're_ the one who has trouble wording things out correctly."

"**What did you say**?"

"Hey Tsukasa, how about that story?" Yutaka asks Tsukasa to try and break the tension between Kagami and Konata.

"Oh right! I'm so sorry, I'm not used to listening..."

Konata crosses her arms again. "Hmm hmm, typical, typical Tsukasa. Even today she—"

"Tsukasa please!" Yutaka quickly interrupts so things wouldn't get _too_ complicated.

"Ok. So while I was getting food in the café..."

* * *

"So Kagami, how are things going in your classes?" Miyuki-chan asks Kagami while they're waiting on Tsukasa – still.

"Oh, it's going pretty well." She responds. "How about you?"

"Oh, it's going pretty well for me too. I actually made a new friend today."

"Ooh, that sounds great! Who is he? What's his name? Is he nice?"

"Um, actually for starters, it's a female."

"Oh!" Kagami blushes in embarrassment. "Y-yea, I knew that."

* * *

"Oooh, Kagamin, you were _still_ gushing over guys?" Konata snarked at her.

"This is just a story, not the real thing!" Kagami retorts while blushing in embarrassment.

Now getting back into the story...

* * *

"So, what is _she_ like?" Kagami asks.

"Well, I'm not _too_ sure about her, but I'll try and describe her the best way I can!"

"That's great. And besides, any friend of yours is a friend of mine as well."

"Um, are you sure about that?" Miyuki questioned Kagami.

"Yeah, I'm sure. How bad could she possibly be?"

"Ok then. Now let's see, what to describe the new friend as..."

Before she could get to the basics, Tsukasa finally shows up with her meal, she doesn't look too happy about it though. "Hey sis..."

"Oh hey Tsukasa, what's wrong?"

"They ran out... right when I got up..."

"Man, you just aren't that lucky when it comes to food..."

"I know..."

"Well, what did you get instead?"

"Turkey sandwich, chips, mayonaise, and orange juice."

"That actually sounds pretty good." Kagami complimented her younger sister as she seats herself down onto the table.

"To be honest, I've been unlucky with this place as well." Miyuki says.

"I still end up in the wrong line when I'm waiting for my food."

"Wow, that sure is harsh Miyuki-san." Tsukasa pities the poor girl.

"Yeah, I know."

"So uh, about that new friend of yours..." Kagami starts off.

"New friend? I didn't know you had a new friend." Tsukasa was clearly impressed.

"Well, yea I do. She's-"

* * *

"GAH!" Konata(From the present time) starts freaking out. "Tsukasa no offense or anything, but THIS STORY IS SO BORING! Isn't there anything that can lighten up the mood?"

_'No offense Konata-san, but yours wasn't any better.'_ Yutaka thought to herself again.

"Hey, don't get all cocky over my sister's story-telling!" Kagami retorts. "If you don't like it, then why don't ya just leave? It's not like you live here or any-"

"But I do live here, Kakamin." Konata bluntly replies.

"GAH THIS WHOLE STORY TELLING THING IS MAKING ME ACT ALL STUPID!" Kagami suddenly yells.

"Well," Tsukasa tries to explain, "you _do_ show up after that part Ko-"

"Alright now that's what I like to hear! So what did I do? Was I cute?"

_'Of course, she'd change her emotions, again...'_ The other girls thought.

"Well, yes. And you basically-"

* * *

"MIYUKI-CHAN!" A loud noise interrupted the girls, which made them jump. They turned and saw a sma— fun-sized blue haired girl, who was rushing over to Miyuki's table – along with her milk and chocolate cornet. She suddenly stops and notices Kagami and Tsukasa sitting on the table with her.

"Miyuki, I finally got out of that long line! It was such a pain to wait for minutes and minutes just to get some yummy food. By the way, who are these two girls?"

"Oh Konata, are you talking about my friends Kagami and Tsukasa?"

"No, I'm talking about the cute girl sitting aside from you and the scary girl who's stealing my seat."

"Scary?" Kagami was flabbergasted by the girl's comment. "Who the hell are you calling scary?"

"Calling you scary. Problem?" Kagami snarled at the girl, she had a feeling they would **not** get along well.

"Um, yes. These two her are my friends Hiiragi Kagami and Hiiragi Tsukasa..." Miyuki explained to her as she pointed at the two sisters.

"Hi, I'm Izumi Konata, it's nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too Izumi-chan." Tsukasa kindly replied.

Konata stares at Tsukasa for a moment(Which freaks Tsukasa out), then makes a devious smile. "Hmm, I like you. You can call me by my first name."

"Uh, ok Kona-chan?"

She turned to Kagami with a cat-like smile on her face. "You can call me Konata as well, ok?"

"Why? I'm not your friend and I don't wanna be."

Konata moves back. "Woah, talk about scary! I think I'll call you Kagamin, because it's so cute that's scary."

"What? That's stupid, don't—"

"Ya know," Konata whispers in Miyuki's ear. "Kagamin looks pretty cute when she's mad."

"Hey, what was that?" Kagami sounded pretty pissed off right now.

"Oh, it's nothing." Konata says as she sits beside Tsukasa. "So, why'd you two decide to sit in my friend's table?"

_'YOUR FRIEND'S TABLE?'_ Kagami's face turned blue with shock.

"Oh, it was Kagami's idea." Tsukasa replied. "I believe she sat here because her other friends Misao and Ayano were sick and had to stay home for the day."

"Bummer." Konata muttered. "Hey what's wrong with your sister?"

"Huh? I don't know. Onee-chan? Onee-chan?"

Kagami was still shocked by the fact that _she_ was the new friend that Miyuki was talking about. And she just agreed to be friends with her! Now Kagami wishes she'd keep her mouth shut _and_ was sick and had to stay home too...

* * *

To Be Continued...

_AN: Whelp, no new characters are mentioned in this unfortunately. But hey, more progressing and humor I guess. Also sorry for not making sense, I'm not good at wording things out so I apologize in advance :( Anyways, look forward to it(The next chapter, I mean), I know I am..._


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Yutaka And Yui?

Lucky Star K[Part 6]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

_AN: Recap: ...Warning, repetitiveness is in this chapter and the previous chapter._

* * *

A few more hours later, the bell rings. All of the students head out of their classrooms, excited for the weekend that is coming up. Sisters Kagami and Tsukasa go downstairs to get their things in their lockers.

While doing so, they overhear a conversation between Miyuki and Konata from the other side of the lockers.

"So Miyuki-chan, what do you have planned for this weekend?" Konata asked her friend while taking her P.E shoes out of the locker.

"Oh I'm not sure yet, maybe I'll finish my homework that I have to do over the weekend or something like that." Miyuki responds.

"Homework? You have homework for the weekend?" Konata says, appalled by the response.

"Well, yea, I do. It's not much but I would like to get it out of the way during the weekend so I wouldn't have to worry about it later..." "

Hey, that's actually a pretty good idea. But I think you'll have a much better and quicker chance of getting done if you can get someone to help you!"

"Hmm, yea I do think your right. But I can do this by myself, it's not so hard."

"Not _so_ hard, meaning that it is hard and you need help." Konata insists.

Kagami felt a bit uneasy about the conversation, she just had a feeling that the blue haired was up to something, something not good. She walks on over to where the two are in order to try and put a stop to it (Whatever that may be). "Hey Koko, you aren't trying to persuade Miyuki to take you to her house, try to ruin her weekend _and_ distract her from doing her homework, are you?" Kagami says while glaring at her 'new friend'.

"Whoa, you scared me!" Konata jumps back in surprise. "Hmm, I guess it was a good thing I nicknamed her Kagamin." She murmured to herself.

"I can hear you ya know."

"Anyways, I wasn't trying to distract her or anything, I just wanted to try and help her with the homework." Konata tried to defend.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she isn't as good with homework as she is with anime trivia." Miyuki corrects them.

Konata lets out a sheepish laugh and rubs the back of her head. "Well, yeah, but I at least try." She opens up her backpack and takes out a textbook and shows it to Miyuki. "So can I copy your homework then?"

Kagami face-faults while Tsukasa and Miyuki sweat drop. "So that's what you were trying to do? Unbelievable! Why are you even friends with Miyuki anyway?" Kagami could not believe what she was witnessing here.

That girl tried to persuade Miyuki just for that dumb reason? She[Kagami] turned to Miyuki to see how she'd react, "Um, well..."

"Hey I got an idea, let's have a study party at your house Miyuki-san!" Konata states brightly.

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea Kona-chan." Tsukasa chips in.

"Well, if you are up to it, I guess we could...?" Miyuki adds.

Kagami sighs in disbelief. She eventually decides to give in. "Okay, fine. We'll go." She stares at Konata and points her eyes and then Konata's. "But I got my eye on you..."

"Yeah yeah." Konata brushes it off in a hinch. "Alright then, it's a date! Be there at six o' clock at Miyuki-chan's place tonight, **or suffer the consequences... **ok see ya there!"

* * *

"Now wait just a minute!" Konata exclaims, interrupting the story once again. "How did the story get even _more_ boring? And why does it have the same conclusion that _my_ story had?"

"Your story had the part with Miyuki-chan's house as well?" Tsukasa asks with a _big_ shock on her face.

"Yeah, only it was just Miyuki and me, you two weren't in it."

_'Oh gee, I wonder why...' _Kagami thought to herself.

"Hey Kona-chan," Yutaka says with her big green eyes gleaming. "How _did_ you meet Kagami for the first time?"

"Ohhh, I totally forgot about her, didn't I?" Konata 'innocently' responds, much to Kagami's chargin.

"YOU TOTALLY HAD DONE THAT ON PURPOSE YOU SON A-"

"Kagamin, you should know that my cousin is still very young and delicate. Do not say foul and dirty things in front of her, ok?"

"Yeah, I so would not be talking if I were you."

"Ok, back to the story of how we first met!" There was a pause. A somewhat, long pause.

Tsukasa broke the silence after a little while, "Um, Kona-chan? You don't remember at all when you and Kagami met, do you?"

"...No." Konata bluntly stated, much to Kagami's chargin.

"Oh sure, leave me out of it like you always do!"

"Actually sis she usually picks on you when it comes to making things up."

"Oh, yeah, BUT STILL! She's doing this on purpose, I just know it."

"Now Kagamean I'm not that type of guy who'd forget about someone on purpose."

'_Dude, did you just said that you were a guy?'_

"Hey Yutaka-chan, why don't _you_ try and guess how they met for the first time?" Tsukasa asks the younger cousin of Kona-chan's.

"Oh, me?" Yutaka points at herself. "I'm not so sure about that. I ain't good at storytelling like you guys are."

_'Mentioned guys again!'_ Thought Kagami, again.

"Aw come on, just do your best." Tsukasa tries to encourage her.

"Yeah, once you start, you won't stop." Konata adds, which makes Yutaka freak out a little.

Kagami makes her hands collide to her face. "Oh for the love of..." She murmured and then took another sigh. "Look, just do your best like Tsukasa said, ok?" She says afterward.

Yutaka nodded in response, took a deep breath, and began the 'next story'.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day back at the middle school – yea, thought you'd never see that again – as the students there all head out toward their classes. Kagami Hiiragi, being no exception.

While she waves goodbye to her younger sister Tsukasa and heads toward her class, she notices, what looks like to be, a fight going on in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, are ya gonna show me your moves or not kid?" The blue haired asked impatiently.

"I said no, what do you want from me?" The pink haired retorted.

"And I said I wanted to see ya moves! Come on, I'll pay ya for it..." Blue raised some yen in the air with a stupid grin on thou face.

Kagami not liking the scene one bit, runs on over to where they are and kicks the blue haired's daylights out. "Hey kid, next time, you should pick on someone your own size." Kagami says to the unconscious body.

She turns to the pink haired girl. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank you so much for saving me. You're my hero." She responds happily.

Kagami rubs the back of her hand and sheepishly giggles in embarrassment. "Oh, it was nothing, really."

* * *

"Hey wait a minute," Kagami this time interrupts the story. "That sounds almost like my made-up story!"

"Oh, so you _were_ joking with that story then?" Tsukasa asks.

"I knew it was made up from the start." Konata muttered under her breath.

"Hey I was trying to joke around, ok? Sheesh, apparently I can't have my fun like you girls can."

"Well, Yutaka still told it better anyhow, like I said, I'd ask for the boobs and then the money!"

"W-what? I said moves not boobs! I'm not a dirty person, honest!" Yutaka proclaims.

"Of course your not," Kagami agrees, "Unlike _some_ people I know."

"Humph!" Konata turns her head away in digust.

"Sorry for interrupting earlier Yutaka, please continue." Kagami insists.

"Ok, here we go."

* * *

"Oh my god that was perfect!" The blue haired for some reason woke up from getting out cold. "Man, if only you were in our play, we'd totally rock the talent show that's coming up!"

_'Talent show? You mean to tell me that this was all just an act!?'_ Kagami thought to herself, not taking it so very lightly. "Can you remind me why you were rehearsing here instead of going to class?"

The blue haired chuckled, "Yeah, well we still have plenty time before class actually starts."

"But the bell rang already."

"It's the bell that reminds us to get to class on time."

"No, that was the late bell, meaning that you guys are already late and should get to class, like now."

There was silence for a while.

"Hey lady, you wanna have a play date at Miyuki-chans place?"

"Ok."

* * *

...

"Uh..." Kagami, Konata, and Tsukasa were getting real bored with the story Yutaka is telling, but they don't want to hurt her feelings about it.

Even though she could tell from their reactions that they aren't liking the story one bit. "Um, is something wrong?" She asks the girls.

"Oh. Um, how do we put this nicely...?" Kagami scratches her head while trying to think of something to say.

"It sucks." Konata bluntly stated.

"Have you no shame at all?"

"No Kagami, she's right. The story _is_ pretty lame; I'm sorry about that."

"No no, it's not like that, it's just..."

"Hey does anybody remember the time where you guys first met Yutaka?" Konata quickly interrupts.

* * *

**Yay, another stinkin flashback**

"Hey Konata!" Kagami calls out to her friend as she enters the apartment with her sister, who says hello to her as well.

"Hey girls, have you met my younger cousin yet?" Konata asks as she meets up with her friends.

Before they could answer though, her cousin shows up out of nowhere with a smile on her face.

"Hi, my name is Kobayakawa Yutaka, it's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Narumi Yui, I'm a police officer!" Konata's older cousin Yui shows up beside the door, wobbling back and forth; unintentionally freaking the sisters out in the process.

"Yui, are you drunk again?" Konata questions her cousin's behavior yet again.

"Yeah, I amsee, dead." She falls over on top of a freaked out Tsukasa, screaming in pain, Kagami tries to get her out while Konata and Yutaka just stare at them, smiling. Yea not creepy.

* * *

**Yay, back to reality, again.**

"Um, no, I don't remember that at all. Sorry." Tsukasa was the first to speak about the subject.

"Yeah, that sounded more like a sci-fi horror if anything." Kagami mutters under her breath.

Suddenly, there was a whack on the door, and then a thud[on the floor], which made the girls jump in the process.

"Wh-wha-what was that?" Tsukasa asks, stuttering.

"Is that someone at the door?" Kagami stuttering as well, asks.

"Yeah, it's probably Yui back from crime solving, she_is_ a hard-working police officer after all." Konata states, being totally calm now. "I'll go get it."

She walks on over to go see who it is. The other girls calm down in the process.

That is, until Konata opens the door and declares "Hmm, I guess I was wrong..."

"WHAT?"

To Be Continued...

* * *

_AN: Finally, that took freaking forever to do! Ok, actually it took me about two days for me to finish this one up, so yea my apologies. Also, spoiler alert: that cliffhanger isn't going to change the story/premise one bit. It'll just, go on a sort of different route than before. Ya know, change the pacing a little bit. Does that make any sense? And sorry for not making sense with my wording, again. I suck at that :(_


	7. Chapter 7(Final): Meet almost Everyone

Lucky Star K[Part 7]

**I only own this story; everything else that's mentioned here is from their respected owners. Thank you and please[try and] enjoy the fan fiction...**

* * *

_Previously, on Lucky Star K..._

Suddenly, there was a whack on the door, and then a thud[on the floor], which made the girls jump in the process.

"Wh-wha-what was that?" Tsukasa asks, stuttering.

"Is that someone at the door?" Kagami stuttering as well, asks.

"Yeah, it's probably Yui back from crime solving." Konata states, being totally calm now. "I'll go get it." She walks on over to go see who it is.

The other girls calm down in the process.

That is, until Konata opens the door and declares "Hmm, I guess I was wrong..."

"WHAT?"

_And now, it continues..._

* * *

"W-What do you mean you were wrong?" Kagami nervously asks Konata.

"Come see for yourself." Kagami and the others slowly, but carefully gather near Konata and have a peek to see who was really at the door. Apparently there was nobody standing near the doorway – besides the girls – but when they looked down, they saw a green haired person lying on the floor with a beer bottle in their hand.

Konata, still the only one calm, proclaims, "Apparently Yui never went to solve any crimes after all. She was just getting drunk off her butt again..."

The other three sweatdrop in the process. "Well, aren't cha gonna do something about it?" Kagami asks impatiently, "I mean she _is _your cousin after all..."

Konata shrugs it off and goes back into the kitchen. "Hey, where are you going? I'm not done talking to you-"

"Ooooooohhh..." Yui slowly gets up from her position and tries to find the door.

At the same time Soujirou, Konata's dad, shows up and sees the other girls. "Heelllo there, how are you ladies doing today?" Not knowing that the door is already opened, Yui grabs Soujiro and swings him off the screen, literally. The girls looked in awe over what they just saw, wondering what to say on that matter.

After another yawn, she finally walks in with a big smile on her face. "Ya-ho, I'm home! And I feel so exhausted and drunk and excited for some reason..." She says, wobbling like a Jenga tower.

"Um, welcome back sis..." Says Yutaka in a kind and pleasant voice, as her sister lies down on the couch for a little snoozing.

"Uwaaaaah!" Screaming was heard coming from the kitchen.

"Are you ok Kona-chan? Did something happen?" Tsukasa quickly asks in a panic.

"Yes..." Konata comes out crying. "...My ramen noodles are all soggy and cold!" She holds up the cold cup of ramen to show the others, whom are not impressed with this; they all sweat drop at the response.

"Hey Yui, do you remember when we first-" Tsukasa starts, but Kagami puts her hand over her mouth to stop talking.

"Not a good idea, she _is_ currently drunk after all."

Konata's dad gets up from that tremendous fall and rubs the back of his head. While doing so, he turns to Tsukasa with a puzzled look on his face. "Remember when you first what, exactly?"

"Mmmhmm" Kagami sighs and takes her hand away from Tsukasa's mouth so she could speak. "Oh, um, well, when we first met actually."

"Oh!" Soujirou laughs at the response. "Ah, that takes me back, back to when you girls were so young and adorable..."

"So you know how it happened?" Yutaka beamed at her uncle.

"Well, yeah, I do. It all started in Middle School...or was it Elementary?"

"Middle." The girls bluntly stated. They obviously didn't have any time for more of the same dialogue repeated in the same episode.

"Oh right, sorry." He scratches his head in embarrassment.

"Well anyways, I was a rather fine specimen, driving on this really cool car, and-"

"Dad, you can talk about your life another time, just please get to the point?"

"Okay Ok Konata. Sheesh." He whispered that last part to himself. "Anyways, as I was driving toward the school to pick you up, I had noticed you trying to get into a fight with another woman..."

* * *

Young Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki are standing near the school building, alone. Glaring at each other with their big anime-like eyes, and clenching their fists with fiery rage –oh wait, that was just Konata and Kagami, the other two are just confused and scared– and it looked like they were gonna start an all-out war now.

"Alright," Kagami started off, "I am going to ask you this one more time, why the hell were you taking pictures of Miyuki and Tsukasa in the bathroom?"

"It was for inspiration, for my new fan fic!" Konata defends.

"And besides, who else would make a more cute duo than your sister and friend?" She points at the two as soon as she finishes her sentence.

Kagami was baffled by all this, she turns to them both and asks "Why are **you** friends with her again?"

"Um, well..." They both start off, but then get quickly interrupted by Konata.

"Because I saved their lives, that's why! You know, you should really stay out of this sister. Ya don't know what you're dealing with." She pats on her 'flat-pride' chest while saying such words.

"SISTER? I'M NOT YOUR SISTER, AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO–"

"Konata!" Soujirou calls out to her daughter.

She sees him eventually and gets in the 'smooth' car. She lowers the window and calls out "See ya later girls, meet me at Miyuki's house tonight so we can continue the plans, and don't invite scary girl over there!" "..."

* * *

"Oh my god, why is it that every story so far has to end up with Miyuki's house? This doesn't make any sense!" Kagami yells out, baffled by the whole shenanigan that's going on here.

"That reminds me Kona-chan you still didn't finish that story with you and Miyuki." Yutaka reminds her cousin.

"Oh yeah, your right. We should at least finish that."

"Yeah, I agree." Kagami and Tsukasa nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, let's finish up this story, once and for all!"

"Oui!"

* * *

The final scene on this whole 'story-telling' thing takes place at Miyuki's house, where Miyuki was getting ready preparing the food with her mom Yukari.

"Hey mom, do you think the party will go well?"

"Of course Miyuki, I think it'll go well." While helping her mom, the doorbell rings, and Miyuki goes off to get it. "Oh, that must be them, I'll go get it."

When she opens the door, her three friends show up with snacks as presents for Miyuki. "Hi girls, glad you could make it. Come on in."

"Sorry for intruding." They replied, as they stepped inside of the house.

After greeting her and her mom, Miyuki shows the three friends around the house. They were all impressed with how amazing and huge it was.

"Wow, I never thought we'd actually be in a house like this." Tsukasa exclaims, excitingly.

"Yeah, this is only something you'd see in a fairytale." Kagami adds.

"Why thank you for the compliments girls." Miyuki kindly replied.

After taking a good look at almost all of the places, they finally encounter Takara's bedroom. It had pink walls, a pinkish floor, and even some anime/manga posters and book on the shelves.

Konata zoomed on over to take a peek at the anime/manga section, with a determined look on her face. "Miyuki-chan, I had no idea you were into anime and manga! Hey Tsukasa, you should get a load of all the stuff that she has."

"Konata, please, it's embarrassing..." Miyuki tries to stop her, but it fails.

* * *

Just then, Kagami interrupts the story once more. "Wait a minute, Miyuki's room isn't pink, and she certainly didn't watch and read anime and manga."

"How would _you_ know?" Konata challenges her friend while crossing her arms. "Have you been there before?"

"Um, yes I have. And with my sister, so I have a witness."

"Hey, she probably could have changed the color or something. You never know..."

"So what happens after that?" Yutaka asks the gang.

"Well," Tsukasa starts off, "I think maybe Kona-chan would say something like..."

* * *

"Alright; now that we've gotten ourselves pumped up, we're ready for the main priority of coming here: Party!"

"Wrong." Kagami whacks Konata in the head for being so dang careless. "We came here to study, don't you remember or did you already forget that?"

"Ugh..." Konata rubs her head in frustration while they all go and sit down on some chairs that are around a table.

"Okay," Kagami claps her hands together. "Let's see what we each have to do for the weekend."

The four all put their backpacks on the table and take out their homework's. Kagami had some economics, Tsukasa had math homework, Miyuki had health, and Konata had some biology.

"Economics huh?" Tsukasa says after studying her sister's work for a moment. "Um, I think I can help you with that sis, I mean if it's okay with you..."

"Oh sure, thank you." Kagami replies.

"Hey Tsukasa, would ya like some help with that?" Miyuki points at the book curiously.

"Mm, arigatou."

"And I can help you with your work Miyuki, if ya don't mind."

"Oh not at all."

* * *

Again, another interruption.

"Um, 'if that's ok with you'?" Kagami says, totally confused. "Tsukasa, you should know what the whole point in studying with others is, right?"

"Yeah, your right, I'm sorry. But I didn't want them to sound too mean."

"Tsu-chan, that's us you're talking about." Konata butts in. "This is pretend after all, no one's right or wrong in all this! Well, except for yours truly of course..."

"Hey, what about–"

"I know what would happen next!" Yui suddenly gets off of the couch and exclaims, "Since Konata doesn't like to study she would obviously say something like–"

* * *

"Good." Young Konata plops down on the floor while checking for some manga to read. "And while you guys do that, I'm going to find me a good manga..."

"Hey you should be studying with us too!" Kagami protests. "This _is _your idea after all." Konata plops down on the table with an annoyed expression on her face.

"But what I am supposed to do? You all got someone to help with their work, so who's going to help me with this?"

"Well, we can _all_ help you with it, together." Miyuki suggests.

"What? Really? Are you ok with that?" Kagami whispers to Miyuki.

"Mm, that is the whole point in this study party, right?"

* * *

Back to reality, again...

"Yeah, I agree. That is _so_ something Konata would say." Kagami states. "Hey, where is Konata anyway?"

"In the kitchen, heating up my cup."

"**Do you have any shame?**"

"But wait, I thought Miyuk's mom was a bad cook, wouldn't that mean...?"

An image of an exploding house appears above the gang's heads.

"Uh, let's keep it PG, ok?" Konata's dad suggests. Everybody else agreed.

* * *

"Miyuki, can you please help me with the food?" Miyuki's mom calls out from across the kitchen.

"Hai!" Miyuki calls back. "You'll have to excuse me, I need to go and help mother with the food."

"Okay, don't hurry." Tsukasa replies.

While she left to go help her mother, Konata laid back on the floor and continues to browse over the manga.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kagami asks.

"Looking at manga of course, ya know while Miyuki is busy."

"How about you help us with homework lazy lady?"

"Eh, don't feel like it."

"You gonna play like that, huh?" Kagami gets up and walks on over to Konata.

Tsukasa tries to stop her. "Sis wait, don't do it!" She pleaded.

Just then, Miyuki comes back in to continue on with the homework.

"Hey girls, sorry it took a while. So, shall we get started?"

"Uh, yes. We shall." Kagami sits back down as does Konata, and they all study and work.

Overtime however, they get tired and go get something to eat and drink. They talked and laughed over weird topics; when they were finished, they went back to study and work.

Eventually, they finally wrap it up. "Whew, I thought we'd never be done." Kagami wipes her forehead in exhaustion.

"Yeah, but we did pull through." Tsukasa stated.

"And we had fun while doing it." Miyuki added. "

And now we can have just as much fun over the weekend! Woo-hoo!" Konata jumps for joy. "How about we celebrate?"

"Let's save that for another time." Kagami responds.

"Yeah, we gotta get back home by eight." Tsukasa adds.

"But we can always do it again real soon."

"Yeah, your right." Konata agrees.

"Well, I'm glad you all had a great time. Hope we have another one of these in the future."

"Yeah, same here."

"Ooh Kagamin, you had fun at the party after all...?" Konata smirked at Kagami.

"Well, yea. But not _too_ much fun."

"Ok, see ya." Miyuki waves.

"Bye bye!" The three wave back at her, and then leave the house.

* * *

"And that's how the four of us became the bestest of friends, I think..." Tsukasa finishes.

"Wow, that was some story." Soujirou said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll say." Yui agreed.

"Though I can't help but feel that we're forgetting something, now what was it?"

Just then, the phone rings, and Konata picks it up and answers it. "Moshimoshi?"

"Um, hello Konata." Konata gasps with shock.

"Miyuki! Where have ya been?"

"Yeah, sorry for not calling ya sooner. I... had to go visit the dentist again." She replied gloomily.

"Gee, that sure is a bummer. Hey Miyuki, do you remember when we first met?"

And all of a sudden, everyone broke into a conversation about wondering what she thought about the story. Unfortunately for Yutaka, she was never able to finish her homework that day...

* * *

"And that's how it all happened," Yutaka finishes telling her friends at school what had happened that night. "And I was unable to finish my homework that day." She finished that last part on a sad note.

"Aw, we're really sorry to hear that." Patricia Martin says.

"Yeah, we're really sorry about what happened there." Minami Iwasaki replies while giving her a comfort hug.

"Hey, to tell you the truth, I haven't had it easy either." Hiyori Tamura states to her friends. "Do you wanna hear about it?"

The other three nodded in response. But before Hiyori could even start, the lunch bell rings. "Sorry Hiyori, maybe some other time?" Yutaka suggests.

"Yeah, some other time..." Hiyori agrees. And while her friends are packing up and getting ready to go, she thinks to herself: _'Sigh, why is it that I always get interrupted in life? And why do Minami and Yutaka look so cute together? Oh gawd I gotta stop imagining and get to class! Oh man I am such a pervert!'_

It was just another day for the Lucky Star Crew...

* * *

**The End**

_AN: Hello everybody. Well, this is it, the story is finally finished. I don't know about you, but I am actually pretty glad I made this. This is my longest chapter ever, and my longest story by far, and I'll be making plenty more to come. So, until then, thank you guys so very much for reading this; I hope you are having a fantastic day :3_

_Also, the beginning was a reference to SlimKirby :3_


End file.
